<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revelations of past mistakes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516461">revelations of past mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra (TV 2019), Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai TV (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03, The Writers Did Tory Dirty This Season, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, what should’ve happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn’t be doing this––deflecting and taking her anger out on Miguel. It wasn’t fair. But it was one of her defense mechanisms, something that she needed to work better on. At this moment in time however, her care had ceased.</p><p>She just wanted him to know how upset and betrayed she still felt over the kiss, the sole reason as to why all of this happened in the first place. </p><p>—</p><p>the exploration of tory’s feelings that we didn’t get to see in season 3, followed by a fix-it torymiguel scene because we were deprived of them this season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz &amp; Tory (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revelations of past mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is sorta a fix-it fic where i ignore the writers’ choices of what happened in this season and write my own scene(s) of what should’ve happened this season because we were robbed and deprived of torymiguel scenes. </p><p> </p><p>i’m ignoring the part where samiguel kiss/get back together and where the writers completely villianize tory for no reason. she better get a redemption arc next season! also i’m not here for them trying to pair up robby x tory i could see that’s where they’re going next season 🤮</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She exhaled an exasperated sigh, exhaustion wears heavily through her body due to the five hour shift she’s been working. In addition to a few hours of working at the rolling rink at night, most of Tory’s days had been busy working as she was trying to scrounge up and save enough money to help provide for her mother and younger brother. </p><p>Being the sole provider of the household had begun to take a weary toll on her. She began missing out on a lot of things that she previously enjoyed doing––like going to the dojo and hanging out with her friends at Cobra Kai. <br/><br/>But all of that changed. She no longer had time to do so, and she didn’t have the same friends to accompany her either. After the back-to-school brawl that occurred, everything changed. She relented in going to the hospital to see Miguel in fear that he would blame her for his current paralysis and for initiating the fight in the first place. </p><p>She had enough people blaming her for that already, she doesn’t think she can handle it if Miguel blamed her too. </p><p>So, she saved herself the heartbreak and distanced herself from him and everyone at Cobra Kai.</p><p>It was best for everyone anyway, she didn’t have time for karate anymore. <br/><br/>Tory would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed school. She didn’t enjoy it a lot when she was there, actually complained about it and often skipped it whenever she could, but now that she’d gotten expelled and was no longer able to complete the school year out with everyone else, she felt excluded and alone now more than ever. </p><p>Part of her wonders the outcome of the situation had she not retaliated so violently and abhorrently at Sam at the expanse of her infidelity in kissing Miguel. But at the time, she’d been so irate and angry that she didn’t care. Now that she thinks about it: she’d probably do it again sans the part about Miguel toppling over the stairwell.  </p><p>She overheard from someone’s conversation earlier that Miguel had roused from his coma and had recovered fully and regained control of his ambulatory motor skills. </p><p>She was happy to hear that, it helped ease some of the worries that haunted her. </p><p>She thought about texting him since she didn’t have the courage of seeing him in person. That idea went away as quickly as it came, as she thought that he probably blocked and deleted her number all together. Not that she would blame him if he did. There was so much that Tory felt guilty about; Miguel getting hurt was the first and foremost prominent thing. </p><p>“Nichols––” Her head turns at the sound of her boss and manager, Lio calling out her name. He’s standing at the counter behind the register, ringing up a current customer’s total. “Table 7 outside has been waiting for almost five minutes. Sandra’s on break. Could you handle them for me?” He asked, while handling the customer over the takeout bag full of their food. <br/><br/>Tory nods, knowing that his asking had no affect on her doing so anyway. She walks over to the counter and reaches over to grab her pen and notepad. </p><p>She fixes her hair, tightening the band that secured her high pony in place as she began to walk outside. Her hip pushes the outside door open, her eyes wander around the outside seating area narrowing in on table 7. She halts mid-gait in her tracks, eyes widen in aghast as she hurried back inside of the restaurant. </p><p>“Lio, uh, can Phil or someone get that table?” She asked, inwardly hoping that he wouldn’t further inquire or prod her of why she didn’t want to wait the table. </p><p>But of course he did and Tory wasn’t able to stammer a believable enough excuse to get her out of the situation. </p><p>“Is there a reason why you can’t do it?” </p><p><em>Yes, but the reason is so pathetic that you’ll end up sending me out there anyway so there’s really no point in me trying to fight against it.</em> “No, sir. I’ll get right on it.” She gives him a forced, feeble smile before turning around to head back outside. Her smile immediately drops, transitioning into a sullen frown. </p><p>She inhaled and exhaled deep breaths as she began to approach the table. She tried to resist the urge of callously rolling her eyes at the sight athwart from her. They were so deeply engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed her presence. <em>Great</em>. She inwardly muses, before softly harrumphing to grasp their attention. <br/><br/>Their talking abruptly stopped as they turned their heads to look at her––both of their countenances marred a startled, kind of aghast facial expression. She ignores the intensity of his stare and instead stares at the blank sheet of her notepad. </p><p>“What can I get for you two today?” She asked, trying <em>so</em> desperately hard to maintain a nonchalant demeanor, but the longer she stood there she could slowly feel herself beginning to succumb to her emotions and starting to crumble. But she couldn’t; not right now and damn sure not in front of <em>her</em>. </p><p>They both stood there still in there moment of initial bemusement. It’s Miguel that finally speaks up first. </p><p>“I’ll just have some spring rolls.” He answers as Tory scribes down his order. She taps her pen against her notepad while she waited for Sam. </p><p>“I would like some sticky rice and dumplings.” Tory writes down her order as well, briefly looking up at them and catching a haste glimpse of Miguel’s gaze. </p><p>Tory quickly pulls her eyes away, “I’ll be right back with your food.” She mutters, quickly walking off before they could have a chance at calling her back to the table. </p><p>Once she’s inside and out of their view, she squeezes her eyes shut and released a deep, shaky breath. The last thing she thought she would be bombarded by at work was Miguel and Sam sitting together, laughing, looking <em>so</em> close to one another like they reconciled and proceeded through their prior problems.</p><p>Tory’s not surprised; of course he would chose her, he probably didn’t blame Sam in the way that he did her but what hurt the most? Seeing them together and seeing how easily they’d both returned to their lives as if nothing happened. </p><p>They found their way back to one another with such ease and so quickly––it made Tory begin to wonder if Miguel’s feelings for her were true or if he’d just gone out with her, settling, until he could get back with Sam. </p><p>Momentarily pushing those traitorous thoughts out of her mind, Tory takes the order back to the kitchen to the cook. She busies herself, taking other orders from other customers while she waited. </p><p>When the cook rings the small bell, indicating that the food order was ready, Tory took in another breath preparing herself to face them again. She grabs the tray, stacking the food onto the tray as she pushes the door open with her hips again, weaving her way through the tables as she approaches their table yet again. <br/><br/>She slides their respective plates of their order in front of them. “Let me know if there’s anything else that you need.” She says before walking off back into the restaurant. <br/><br/>This was <em>killing</em> her. </p><p>Being blindsided by Miguel and Sam was distracting her completely. Not only that, it was also beginning to anger her as well. How could he just go back to her after everything she’d done to him with Robby? </p><p>Tory wasn’t a bitter or angry person: she was just hurt. Miguel has been the first guy that she liked, <em>really</em> liked in a long time. And albeit their relationship, short lived as it was, had been some of the most happiest moments she’s had in her life in a long time. </p><p>To see him, with the girl that he betrayed her trust with, after everything that they’ve all been through, was a slap in the face for Tory. </p><p>Luckily, she didn’t need to go out there to tend to their services until it was time for them to pay. She collected their dirty dishes, informing them that she would return shortly with the cheque. <br/><br/>Taking the dishes inside into the kitchen, she returns back into the main dining room of the restaurant to see Miguel standing at the counter. </p><p>“You didn’t have to come inside. You could’ve just given me your card or money and I would’ve brought it back with your receipt.” She mutters, tallying up their total as she punched the numbers in on the register.   <br/><br/>Miguel nods as he shoved his hands inside of his front pockets. “No, I know. I just,” He shrugged, looking over at her. “Wanted to talk to you. Alone.” </p><p>At this, Tory scoffs wryly, “What? You don’t want your <em>girlfriend</em> to see us talking?” She taunts in an accusatory tone, the word girlfriend venomously rolls off her tongue in distaste, displaying her disdain for the two’s sudden reconciliation.</p><p>She knows that she should reel in a little on her anger seeing as though he was just recovering, but she was so damn angry and upset that everything was just spewing out of her. <br/><br/>This time, it’s Miguel who scoffs as well as rolls his eyes. “Sam’s not my girlfriend, we’re just friends.” </p><p>Tory rebuttals with a snark sarcastic retort. “Yeah, because you two looked really friendly out there.” She mutters bitterly, recalling on the images of her seated close to him.</p><p>“Yeah, Tor she’s my friend. She came to the hospital and visited me unlike someone.” The indirect innuendo is apparent to her. She flicks her hardened glare up and begins to falter and soften a bit when she sees the hurt reflecting in his eyes. </p><p>“I-” She shakes her head, biting on her bottom lip. “I wanted to. I just didn’t think that you would want me to come. I felt guilty about everything and I didn’t think that you wanted to see me.” </p><p>“Of course I wanted you to come, Tory. That was the most horrific moment of my life, I didn’t think I would ever walk again. I needed you and you weren’t there.” <br/><br/>Guilt’s eating away at her again upon hearing him say this. </p><p>She doesn’t need him making her feel bad about herself, she did enough of that already on her own. Still, it does break her heart hearing him say that he needed her. </p><p>“Well, looks like you got over that pretty fast. Princess didn’t waste her time trying to weasel her way back into your life. But let’s not pretend like she ever left it anyway.” Tory snaps back, catching Miguel completely off guard. <br/><br/>She shouldn’t be doing this––deflecting and taking her anger out on Miguel. It wasn’t fair. But it was one of her defense mechanisms, something that she needed to work better on. At this moment in time however, her care had ceased.</p><p>She wanted him to know how upset and betrayed she still felt over the kiss, the sole reason as to why all of this happened in the first place. </p><p>“That’s not fair–”</p><p>She chuckles wryly. “Fair? You also want to know what’s not fair? Seeing your boyfriend kiss his ex-girlfriend. Was it just a lie, our relationship? You settled for me until Sam broke up with Robby, right?” </p><p>The way Miguel was looking at her right now made her start to regret saying any of this in the first place. He looked pained by her accusations. </p><p>But she was at the point of no return. </p><p>Miguel closed his eyes as he shook his head. When he opened them again, he looked directly at Tory, his gaze unwavering. “No, not right. I did like you, Tory. I liked you and only you. I didn’t care about Sam or what anyone else thought. I only cared about us.”</p><p>“Did you? Because I saw you with her that night, Miguel.” </p><p>“I didn’t kiss Sam. She kissed me. I should’ve told you about it when it happened but it’s not like you gave me a chance to. You just retaliated in the worst way possible without even hearing my side of what happened first and now-” He pauses, scratching a hand against his chin.</p><p>He opens his mouth then quickly closes it shut, deciding against what he was initially about to say. </p><p>“You acted on impulse without any information on what happened. You shut me out completely after everything, you hurt Sam...” </p><p>“So you just came in here to what? Throw everything back in my face?” She catechizes, staring at him in disbelief. </p><p>She didn’t need him to do that, she had that role taken care of by herself. But him doing so only confirmed what Tory had feared: he did blame her. </p><p>“What? No, I-”</p><p>She felt the back of her eyes sting as the tears gathered, threatening to spill over. She quickly blinked them away, refusing to cry at work and definitely refusing to cry in front of Miguel. She could no longer stand here and engage in this conversation. It hurt too much.</p><p>She grabbed his check, handing it over to him. “Someone else can ring you up.” She mutters before scurrying off to the back of the establishment, heading into the bathroom. </p><p>—</p><p>She’s finished with her shift a few hours later. She accompanied Lio and a few other coworker in cleaning up the place after closing. She bidded everyone with a farewell goodbye, stating that she’ll see them tomorrow. She was already dreading the long workday ahead of her, but she needed to do whatever was necessary to pay for her mother’s medical bills. </p><p>Luckily, she was off tonight at the roller rink, she would’ve called in to ask if she she could come in instead so that she could earn some extra hours but she was just so completely exhausted tonight, she doesn’t think she could handle another few hours of standing on her feet. </p><p>She would just work overtime tomorrow at the restaurant to make up for the lost hours. <br/><br/>As she exits the restaurant and walks outside so that she could begin walking home, she’s surprised to see Miguel standing there out on the sidewalk. <br/><br/>She didn’t expect to see him again, especially not so soon after the argument they had earlier. She stares at him in caution, wondering the intentions of his presence. She hopes that he wasn’t here to make accusations at her again or argue. She was too tired and wasn’t in the mood for any of that. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Miguel?” She asks, holding the strap of her bag as she walked past him, heading down the street. </p><p>She could hear the sounds of his footsteps ascending as he jogged to catch up to her. Their footsteps fall in tandem as he walks next to her. <br/><br/>“I waited until the store closed. I would’ve waited until the morning, but I needed to talk to you. I feel bad about how we left things earlier, the way I said those things––I didn’t mean for it to sound as if I was blaming you. We all played a role in that fight; we’re all responsible for our own actions.” He expressed with sincerity, wanting her to know his deepest laments about their conversation earlier. </p><p>“I was just upset about everything and for so long, I blamed myself and sensei Lawrence because I showed Robby mercy and I still ended up getting hurt. But being in that coma and miraculously recovering taught me that I shouldn’t take anything for granted. Hey, wait, Tory–” He stops, grabbed onto her forearm to halt her walking too. He gently pulls her back so that he was now standing in front of her. </p><p>He looks down at her, her demeanor and gaze sheltered as she stood athwart from him. </p><p>“If I made you feel like you were second to Sam, I’m sorry. But I meant what I said; I did care only about you. I pushed Sam away and told her that I was with you and that I only wanted to be with you that night. That’s the truth. I’ll admit that I was upset with you but not because I blamed you, but because for so long I felt like I wasn’t going to get better. I felt hopeless about walking again. I needed you, and maybe it’s not fair for me to put that on you, but I did need you. Because you were the only person besides my mom and abuela and sensei Lawrence that really understood me.”</p><p>Tory’s calloused sheltered-ness begins to deflect. Her heart lurches as she stood there listening to Miguel’s words of sentiment.</p><p>“I forgave Sam about everything because I don’t want to be angry anymore about anything. So I told her that we could be friends again, that’s it.” He explained and suddenly Tory feels like a total jackass. </p><p>If Miguel could be honest with her then she could too. She owed him that at least. </p><p>Tory’s eyes avert towards the ground, shying away from his gaze. She pursed her lips in thought as she contemplated on where she would begin first. </p><p>“I was upset with myself.” She begins, feeling Miguel’s hand move downward from her wrist to instead reaching for her hands, grabbing them for moral support. “I know that I have a temper and that I’m an...<em>acquired taste</em> to some. But that didn’t matter to you, you liked me for who I was and that was so new to me. It’s hard for me to make friends but with you it was easy. Then we started dating and I guess I wanted so badly to convince myself that you were with me for me and not because you wanted to make Sam jealous that I started acting out. When I saw you two kiss; I was pissed. I thought that my worries about you being with me were right so I lashed out. I wanted to hurt her in the same way that she hurt me.”</p><p>“Probably way worse than she hurt me.” She mutters quietly  </p><p>Tory continued onward. </p><p>“Anyway, after the fight I hid because I thought that you and your mom blamed me for what happened. I started the whole thing to seek revenge on Sam for what she did, then everyone else got involved and it turned out of hand. I thought me staying away would be better for everyone. I did enough damage, I didn’t want to add on to it. I’m sorry. I should’ve came to see you.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault the fight got out of control. And I get it, I would’ve felt guilty too but I never did blame you. Not even for a second.” </p><p>Tory nods, “Thanks.” She averts her eyes back up at Miguel. “So...we’re cool? We’re friends again?” She asked, hopefulness lilting in her voice.</p><p>Miguel furrowed a confused brow, tilting his head at her. “<em>Friends</em>?” He repeated, mouth frowning downward in a playful frown. “Tory Nichols is this your way of breaking up with me? Wow. I’ve been broken up twice within one year. That’s gotta be a record.” </p><p>She shrugged her shoulder, “I thought that after everything it kinda went unsaid.” </p><p>Miguel snorted and shook his head. He intertwines their fingers as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I don’t recall either one of us ever actually saying that we broke up, so...” He shrugged, looking down at her. “I mean, that is if you still want to be together.”  His playfulness had substituted into a hopeful worry. </p><p>Tory smiled at this, laughing softly. She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. “Yeah, well, I mean, I guess we can still be together.” She murmurs, placating a insouciance facade. </p><p>She yelped a hearty giggle when Miguel suddenly grabs her and spins her around, his arms around tightly around her body, securing her in place. He eased her back down, steadying her on her feet as he smiled down at her. </p><p>“There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” <br/><br/>Tory rolls her eyes, playfully as she scrunched her nose up at his sentiment. “So cheesy.” She states, albeit her heart swoons in adulation and enamor at his words of affection. <br/><br/>Miguel only smirks as his hand reached up and cradled her face within his grasp. His head crouched down and he leaned his face closer towards hers. His lips sought after hers; softly brushing against her mouth as he moved his lips in a feverish tandem along hers. </p><p>It’s soft: just the slightest brush of lips on lips, his fingers tread through her hair as his grip tightens. His nose brushed against hers in a tease as he pecks her lips again. </p><p>Tory reciprocated each of his kisses; ravishing in the softness of his lips and how they tasted. She drops her bag onto the ground, it falls forgotten by her feet as she reaches up, wrapping her arms around his heightened neck. </p><p>His hand rest at her waist, deepening the kiss just a bit. He pecks her lips, once, twice, a third time before finally retracting his mouth away from hers. He smiled cheekily, resting his forehead against hers. </p><p>“Can I walk you home?” He asked, reaching up to push a few flyaway strands from out of her face. </p><p>Tory nods her head, unwinding her arms around his neck so that she could retrieve her bag. They walk hand in hand down the street, talking as if their prior worries hadn’t existed to begin with. They were back with that comfortability with one another. It felt good. </p><p>“I don’t know you walk home anyway, it’s so dark out.” </p><p>“No worries. I’ll kick anyone’s ass if they even think about trying anything.” She shrugged, smirking as she looked over at him. “See how easy it was to kick yours.” <br/><br/>Miguel chuckles, shaking his head. “That’s not fair, okay, you-you caught me off guard! I didn’t want to hurt you! I have a soft spot when it comes to girls, I did the same thing to Aisha when she first joined.” He argued in defense to no avail. </p><p>Their flirtatious banter and bickering continued until they reached the outside of Tory’s apartment.  </p><p>“Can I walk you to work tomorrow?” Miguel inquired, in which Tory was happy to agree to. They hugged, giving each other a goodbye kiss. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in writing this, i really wanted to include the importance of both of them apologizing and miguel not blaming tory because everyone did have a part in that fight, but i’ve seen that some people have blamed tory for what happened to miguel  because she started the fight, and while she did start the fight, it was robby who decided to further the fight by kicking miguel even after he apologize and showed mercy. </p><p>i also wanted to include some of tory’s feelings and get a glimpse at another side of her because we don’t ever get to see that in the show. she’s a mean girl but she’s got a soft side to her that she only shows around miguel and i love that so i incorporated that inside of this story as well. </p><p>i’m not a samiguel shipper whatsoever but i would enjoy seeing them as friends again. the only time she’s bearable in when they’re friends.</p><p>this is unedited––so there’s a high possibility of there being various spelling errors and grammatical mistakes. i probably, most likely, won’t go back and fix them because i’m too lazy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>